Talk:LEGOFan999/Archive 1
War on Spam Hey, I was wondering if you were interested in being a noticeable character my Custom:The War on Spam theme. It's a theme about all Brickipedians being under siege from former sockpuppets and vandals (and by sockpuppets, I mean users who create multiple separate accounts to spam and to get around blocks, using actual sock puppets sounded a bit stupid to me :P). I started the theme almost a year ago, and I've decided to bring it back. In the end, the new Brickipedians rise above the old ones, and create a whole new world out of what was formally there. If you don't want to, I'm cool with that, though you'll indirectly be mentioned :P Dragonknight86, an admin of Despicable Me Wiki 00:31, December 7, 2014 (UTC)# Answers to LEGO Racers Quiz 1. 1999 2. High Voltage Software 3. LEGO Media 4. Veronica Voltage 5. Blacktron 6. Dark Forest 7. Cannon Ball 8. Basil The Batlord 9. Black 10. LEGO Racers 2 Chat Sorry, I will not be able to chat until Monday afternoon. DOGLOVER129 (talk) 02:58, December 13, 2014 (UTC)DOGLOVER129 Question Option 1 Option 2 Re:Lego castle wiki Hi, there's already a decked out Lego castle wiki called Castlepedia. Dragonknight86, an admin of Despicable Me Wiki 22:25, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Could you please not advertise you wiki here unless you use a blog? Thank you.--Toa Matau Unused Images Please don't add images unless you plan on using them. Thanks! DocDoom2-- 19:52, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks for letting me know! As long as you used them it's fine. DocDoom2-- 04:38, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Mixels The Mixels pages were deleted due to being unrelated to LEGO, as those were pages for the TV show Mixels.--Toa Matau 20:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Admin Logo Hi LEGOFan999! Thanks for contacting me. I am sorry, but I don't know how we got the Golden Minifigure. Actually, I've never seen it or knew we had that, it might be because I'm an Admin.ToaMatau2004 might be able to help with that better than I can. Again, sorry. DocDoom2-- 21:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Deae! Deae, LEGOFan999. I would like to thank you for being the first person to support me, even though I did not know you, or give you a notification to do so. You seem like an awesome person and I hope we can be friends. For supporting me, I will give you an exclusive reward, which you can proudly hang on your page.--GOLDNINJAMX , 02:00, June 24, 2015 (UTC) }|The following comment was given: }|}} }} Why are you undoing my revisions? I have documentation to back up every thing I posted. --Marshall920 (talk) 21:40, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Help hi i am new and don't know how to chat if you can sent me a help on my page that would be a real help. Help on the blackberry my computer does not work im on a blackberry how do you chat on the blackberry sorry about the mix up GoldNinjaMX marches again Hello, please support me to become a bureaucrat here: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Requests_for_Bureaucrat Doing so will give you another award. --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 00:02, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Tnx Thanks for the Gold Brick. --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 02:08, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your message to Sansee I don't think they are trying to be rude, but basically they don't like your poor grammar because Google Translate isn't perfect. I suggest you stay off that site as you don't know Polish. Please let me know if I am misinformed. --Toa Matau 20:47, September 12, 2015 (UTC)